nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pyschopasta/Charles Brady
Charles Brady is the son of Mary Brady and the secondary antagonist of Stephen King's Sleepwalkers. Both he and his mother are life force-sucking shapeshifting monsters known as Sleepwalkers. He was portrayed by Brian Krause, who also portrayed Cyrus Danzer from Cyrus: Mind of a Serial Killer. And is the one of the 2 main antagonists of the fan made crossover film Freddy vs. Brady. History Charles Brady and his mother Mary are Sleepwalkers — nomadic, shapeshifting energy vampires who feed off the lifeforce of virgin women. Though they normally maintain a human form, they can transform (partially or fully) into human-sized bipedal werecats (presumably their natural form) at will. They are considerably more resilient than humans and have powers of both telekinesis and illusion. Their one weakness is cats, who are not only able to see through their illusions but whose claws are capable of inflicting severe to fatal wounds upon them. They also maintain an incestuous relationship (Although the reason remains unexplained, it may be the simple fact that they have lived so long with each other or the fact that they may be the last of their kind). Charles and Mary have now taken up residence in a small Indiana town of Travis, due to the fact that they recently fled Bodega Bay, California (where they used the aliases Martha and Carl Brodie) after draining and killing a young girl there. Charles attends the local high school, and there he meets Tanya Robertson in his creative writing class. Tanya does not suspect the real reason why Charles is interested in her; to take her life force for both himself and his mother Helen, who is starving. At first, it seems that Charles has genuinely fallen in love with Tanya (to the dismay of his jealous mother). On their first date, however, a picnic at the nearby cemetery, Charles attempts to drain the life force from Tanya while kissing her. Tanya tries frantically to ward off Charles by bashing his head with her camera, scratching his face, and ultimately plunging a corkscrew into his left eye. As it happens, Deputy Sheriff Andy Simpson (who had earlier tried to pull Charles over for speeding and passing a stopped school bus, and seemingly trying to run down a young school girl) drives by the cemetery and notices Charles’ (now undisguised) car. When Tanya flees to him for help, Charles attacks Simpson and kills him. When Charles then turns to resume feeding off of Tanya, the deputy’s cat, Clovis, rises to the occasion and nearly kills Charles by scratching him in the face and chest. Mortally wounded by Clovis, Charles staggers back home to his mother who is able to make both of them "dim", i.e., turn invisible, and thus keep Charles from being arrested when the police storm their house. Knowing that the only way for her dying son to survive is to feed, Mary attacks the Robertson household, killing the entire sheriff's department and severely wounding Tanya’s parents Donald and Helen in the process. She kidnaps Tanya and takes her back to her house, where Charles by this time is all but dead. Mary revives him, and Charles makes a final attempt to drain Tanya’s life force. However, Tanya plunges her fingers into his eyes, killing him. Tanya manages to escape with the help of the sheriff who is later impaled on the picket fence surrounding the house by Mary. Several of the cats that had been gathering around their house throughout the movie, led by Clovis, jump on Mary and claw at her until she bursts into flames, killing her. It ends with Mary lying ablaze on her driveway and Tanya hugging Clovis, her savior. But long before their demise, Mary's last words to her son were that they were not the last of their kind, that there are remaining but unseen sleepwalkers still exist to this day. Showdown With Freddy Disguising himself as Mary Brady, Freddy Krueger brought Charles (now a zombified Sleepwalker) back to life and ordered him to kill some people on Elm Street for her, saying that Tanya has moved out of the country. Charles obeys and after his second resurrection, he travels to Elm Street to go on another killing spree. He first traveled to Tanya's new house as Tanya and her new friends were spending time with each other. While Troy Parker and Tanya Clark were upstairs having sex, Charles silently entered the house. After Tanya went to take a shower, Charles entered the bedroom and brutally killed Troy by stabbing his knife through Troy's body and the bed he was laying on. After killing Troy, Charles waited for Tanya, and as she discovered Troy's body, the undead Charles lunged at her from the closet and tries to drain her life force, but fights him off. While sitting on a bench, Brian mourns over the death of Troy. After being yelled at by his father for being at Sarah's house unsupervised, Brian falls asleep while sitting on the bench. Brian has a dream about Freddy but survives the encounter because Freddy is not strong enough. Brian then awoke from his dream and looked over at his father, whose head suddenly popped off his body as blood gushed from the chest to the neck. Brian picks up his father's decapitated head and notices Charles standing in front of him. Moments later, Brian is then killed by Charles, who says "Like father like son". Since no one in Springwood (Except Stubbs) had heard of Charles Brady before and what he is capable of, these murders were blamed on Freddy, spreading enough fear for him to return. While following Tanya, Charles is led to a high school party taking place at a cornfield. At the rave, Tanya has too much to drink and falls asleep in the cornfield. As she slept, she entered the dream world and was being chased by Freddy throughout the boiler room. However, just as Freddy was about to kill Tanya, Charles, in the real world, tries to feed off of her instead. Freddy realizes that Charles will not stop at nothing to feed off of Tanya, and will take all his victims from him. After massacring several people at the rave, Charles entered Westin Hills Asylum, where Tanya and a few others were trying to get Hypnocil to prevent themselves from entering the dream world and encountering Freddy. Charles finds Tanya and the others and stalked them throughout the Asylum. While chasing the group, Charles killed a security guard, Deputy Stubbs, and John Smith but was injected with tranquilizer by Freddy (who was possessing John) and fell asleep. After Freddy reveals to him he has been tricked, he tried to kill Charles in his dream but was unable to. He soon discovered that Charles was afraid and alone without his mother. He nearly succeeds by shapeshifting as Mary Brady's undead corpse, but Charles woke up at the last minute. Charles followed Tanya, John, Kelly, and Nancy Thompson to Travis Indiana, where he kills John and Kelly. Tanya, with the help of Nancy, however, manages to pull Freddy out of the dream world, and the bloody battle between Freddy and Charles begins in the Brady residence. Charles suffered several major injuries, most of which were from Freddy's clawed glove and several kitchen utensils (and comedically, some frozen pizza), but eventually Charles is able to gain the advantage against Freddy. During the bloody battle in the front yard between Charles and Freddy, Freddy throws cats on Charles. From here, the cats inflicted several more brutal bloody injuries on Charles, but when Tanya and Nancy distracts Freddy, Charles injures Freddy with a beartrap and bit Freddy in the neck. After Charles feeds off of Freddy, he sets his sites on Nancy and Tanya, but they both fire assault rifles on Charles, one final shot from Tanya aims at his still beating heart, finally killing him. Later, Freddy and Charles were going to continue their battle in Hell, were they get interrupted by Pinhead from the, "Hellraiser" movies. Dream Victims 1. Linsey Lorne: Life force drained out of her body. 2. Teenage boy #3: Mauled with claws and fangs. 3. Teenage boy #5: Placed inside a woodchopper. Notes * This was the only time that Charles and Mary ever came back as crossover villains. Category:Blog posts